


Lazy afternoon

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 一个午后
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lazy afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑42小甜饼啦

午后猛烈的阳光被安在落地窗的遮光布挡得正好，室内昏暗地让人忘却时间，偌大的房间里安静地只剩下空调运作的声音。  
身边的温度越来越高，本还在沉醉在梦乡里的Jason不满地嘟囔着几声想在床上翻了个身，却发现动着一半却被什么卡住了动作。极不情愿地睁开眼，原来是那个平时恶狠狠的家伙正手脚并用地抱着自己。  
明明俩一米八的壮汉贴在一起油腻得很，可对方却总爱将他往怀里塞——虽然Jason也不讨厌就是了…粘这么近也不嫌热…Jason一边腹诽一边抬头看仍在熟睡中的床伴。  
最终还是不忍吵醒这个还在午睡的人。失去睡意的Jason便悄悄挪出怀抱，也不披件衣服，就这么穿着一条拳击短裤爬下床。稍稍调高了空调的温度，再从混乱的床上扯出一张薄薄的被子为Damian轻轻盖上。  
地板因为常日清洁，Jason也懒得寻找被自己踢到床底的拖鞋，赤着脚就走到厨房的料理台前，一边喝着冰镇的苏打水，一边思考今晚晚餐的菜单。  
外面的太阳火辣地让人失去动力，蝉不停地诉说着夏日的炽热。喉结滑动一下，最后一口冰苏打送入腹中，Jason舒畅地“哈~~~”的一声。  
过高的温度最容易打乱人的思绪。本来立场也不怎么坚定，Jason索性放弃晚餐菜单，继而从消毒碗柜拿出一个又一个不锈钢容器。  
只是因为自己想吃而已，却还是拿出那人最爱的巧克力酱。  
从罐子里勺出适量细砂糖放在牛奶锅上加热，热气烘得他恨不得离开数米远，可是为了不让糖水粘锅，他不得不拿搅拌棒不停搅着。  
明明是个耍枪的暴徒，做起焦糖布丁来却意外的好吃。这是Damian Wayne的原话。给了对方一顿毒打后，Jason却一不小心的便把菜谱铭记于心了。  
明明他对这些甜腻腻的东西都不怎么感冒。  
方才还是透明的糖水渐渐变得金黄色，空气中开始弥漫一阵香甜的气味。“呼…”关小了火，他松了口气，看来成色很好。  
接着往焦糖倒入少量煮沸的水，等到液体颜色变得跟明亮了，便开始将焦糖倒入承装布丁的钢化玻璃瓶里，Damian似乎有收集可爱东西的习惯，因此Jason特意从各种钢化玻璃瓶中选了几个狐狸形状和小鸟形状的。  
不知为什么，这种小细节总会让他有种暖暖的满足感。  
慢慢将糖浆倒入容器，金色的液体在瓶底慢慢凝固，像一层成色优良的琥珀，闪耀晶莹的光。手背在方才调制糖浆的时候被沾上了些许，注意到了，Jason便抬起手含住那一小片肌肤，“唔…太甜了。”囔囔地说着，用舌头扫干净液体，末了还发出吮吸的声音。  
任由将这些焦糖放一边冷却。热得不行，便搬来一台风扇对着自己吹，探头看看挂在客厅的钟，指针已经指正三点。去沙发上随意拿起一件T-shirt往身上套，刚好是件他特意买大的，宽松的感觉让他更加舒适。  
新来的野猫养不熟，在阳台飞檐走壁，来去自如，还肆意地在他们的沙发上留下几个抓痕跟好些毛发，清理又得费些时间了，但这都是Damian的锅。  
“还没醒啊…“本以为一个人待久了，孤独早就形成习惯了。但自从有个刻薄起来没完没了的室友后，独自在厨房忙活忽然让他感到些许寂寞。丢掉酷暑堆积出来的思绪，等身子凉快了，抹了一把汗，继而拿出钢化玻璃碗倒入牛奶和砂糖放在锅里隔水加热，另一边则开始打蛋隔取蛋清。  
透明粘稠的蛋清在隔蛋清的工具里滑溜溜地摇摇欲坠，上方躺在一个圆滚滚的蛋黄，Jason特意地晃晃工具，让蛋黄在上面一摇一晃的，莫名联想到网上很火的那只表情欠揍的蛋黄。  
“哈，待会上亚马逊看看……”玩心大起，却忽略了那边还在煮热的牛奶。  
“啊！”闻到浓浓的奶香，他忙去拿搅拌器搅拌，幸好是隔水加热不至于变焦，他松了口气，接着抱怨地瞪了一眼被他搁在一边的蛋黄。  
砂糖在牛奶里慢慢融化变成奶黄色，这个时候可以考虑放迷迭香粉末或者巧克力，Jason选择了后者。巧克力与牛奶绝对是天作地设，举世无双的合适，Jason凑前去用力吸气，把甜味都收进脑子里了。  
在牛奶煮的快要结一层膜之前，拿出玻璃碗，倒入准备好的蛋液。即使不做成布丁，只喝这一锅牛奶也不错…  
“接着是…嗯？”一下子忘了步骤，他歪头沉思。思绪又一次乱飘了，飘到遥远的某个在庄园度过的夜晚，有Bruce，有Alfred，有Dick，还有一桌子的佳肴——这是庄园每晚的常态，他们的老管家总是热衷于抓住少爷们的胃——只是Jason面前还摆着一个漂亮的蛋糕，上面写着的十三个字母简直是世界上最美妙的事情了……终究只是闪回，Jason甩甩脑袋，福至心灵，记忆里的器具愈发清晰了。  
“哦，是的，滤网——滤网……“蹲在下面的柜子里东找西找…  
制作好的蛋奶在倒入容器前，要好好用滤网过滤掉浮块和泡泡，这样才会让布丁的口感更滑。甜点制作说难不难，说简单也不简单，除了需要材料的适度分量更需要制作者的细心。因此在完成最后一步：将蛋奶倒入瓶子的时候，是要最小心的。  
必须轻轻的…不能太用力——因为可能会冲坏底部尚未完全凝固的焦糖…Jason瞪着眼睛小心翼翼地操作。  
等这部工作完成了，Jason觉得他的手都已经没了……  
不行，想要借机报复一下。

当Damian走出房间的时候，整个房子都弥漫着淡淡的香味。顺着气味走到厨房，发现Jason Todd站在料理台前清洗工具，原本清爽的前发因为沾着汗水而服帖地垂了下来。大个子身上穿的衣服松垮垮地挂在身上，恰好露出两条长腿以及若隐若现的短裤引起了这初出茅庐的小鬼头无限遐想…  
总之…Jason很可爱。  
修长的腰身及露出来的后颈和右肩让人产生要去拥抱和亲吻的冲动，这么想着，Damian也付诸行动了。  
“在做什么？“声音带着刚睡醒的软糯。甜腻得让Jason会想起那锅蛋奶。  
“焦糖布丁。烤好放冰箱了，再冻一会就可以了。“洗碗的动作停下，“你能不能别贴着我，好热。”他用肘子推了下紧紧贴着自己的恋人。  
“唔…”Damian没有离开，依旧将Jason抱的紧紧的，脸埋在对方的颈窝处，嘴巴轻咬着他的肩膀。“不错…我好久没吃你做的布丁了。“青年呼吸的气息和头发弄得脖子痒痒的，“一边去，幼稚鬼。”一定是因为太热了，脸才会像被火烧一样…  
“撕············---“脖子被猛地咬住弄得Jason倒吸一口凉气，”操！你找死…“转头质问，下一秒却被堵住了嘴巴。  
两唇相贴传来了浓浓的爱意，Damian肆意地侵占Jason的领地，后者不甘示弱地回应Damian的唇舌。  
身体被用力板正面对对方，Jason也顺势忘情地捧住这黑色脑袋，加深了亲吻，任由对方的手抚上自己的腿，探入衣摆。  
风扇还在嗡嗡作响，厨房里传出两人混乱的呼吸声。

好热…  
好热…  
他们脑内叫喊着，却丝毫不愿停下手上的动作。

这人身上香香的，Damian想。唇舌在Jason的颈脖处啃咬，尝到一丝咸涩的味道。Jason Todd是他萨尔茨堡的树枝，上瘾，让人目眩神迷。在Damian还披着黑绿的披风就已经意识到，他们截然相反，又如此相同，是两根直线的唯一交点，是命中注定。

亲吻止得突然，Jason莫名其妙地看着眼前这个人。Damian那双翠绿的因为欲望而带上水汽的眼睛直直地盯着自己。

“又怎么了？”Jason在这亲密的触碰间偷偷喘气。  
“我爱你。”Damian说，“你要永远记着。”  
这直球来得毫无防备，Jason只能任由血液沸腾直窜脑门，“我知道。”他嘟囔着，不情不愿的。  
可Damian这小霸王又不乐意了，“说你爱我。”  
“矫情。”男人白眼一翻。  
“不说还是不爱。”  
“不说。”

天气热，容易短路啊。

“我也爱你。”得逞的Damian心满意足，又啃上了Jason的嘴巴。

两人都把发生的一切再一次怪于季节。  
事后，Damian尝了个Jason做的布丁，口感软滑，会让人幸福感max的甜度。“嗯，你有好好继承Pennyworth的手艺……呜！“嘴里的甜腻瞬间被收紧脾脏的酸意扫光了。  
Damian悲喜交集的表情吐出一个酸梅。  
“给小崽子的特制。“Jason神采飞扬。  
“啧。“  
就凭Damian的表情，就值得他下次亲自做些掺着辣椒的夹心小甜饼了。


End file.
